Pour It Up
by zosanlaw
Summary: A series of fics based on the prompts I receive on tumblr. Mostly ZoSan. Content ratings different for each chap.
1. Pour It Up

_**My first ever Tumblr prompt! This got me so excited!**_

 _Anon:_ _Could you do a prompt about Ace, Law and Zoro fighting for an oblivious!Sanji? Like they were arguing with each other, but in the middle they say sweet things/what they like about Sanji, and Sanji overhears 'I love Sanji the most' and blushes hard, or something like that._

 _So… I'm going to try this but I don't know if it'll turn out how you wanted it! Song playing is Rihanna: Pour It Up. (Listen to it before reading the fic.)_

 _I really don't know what to rate this..._

* * *

 _ **Pour It Up**_

* * *

The distorted music played through the dimly lit strip club, the viewers sat on plush sofas, some lone while the others in a group. The lights dimmed further and the silvery blue spot light fell on the tall blond walking up the runway, his slender muscled legs clad in tight black slacks and the lithe strapped torso hidden under a fitting jet black leather jacket, hugging the slightly curled back. A fedora hat was perched lopsidedly on top of golden hair, hiding one side of the rough features. He flowed smoothly, both his hands jutted deep within the jacket pockets as he stared at the ground as if lost in deep thoughts, the cigarette smoke leaving his lips and swirling around him adding to the suspense.

The beat picked and suddenly, the jacket slipped off the robust shoulders, face snapping up to look down at the audience, lips slightly parted, pink tongue playing with the cigarette butt trapped between white teeth. Nutmeg areolas and hardened nipples set perfectly on the edge of cream muscled pectorals clenching onto his pronounced collarbones, the abdominal muscles flexed and oiled to reflect in the light as he moved with a little more purpose and made everyone want to lick the strong outline of the man's arms.

"Perfect."  
"Damn."  
"Mmmh."

The different voices moaned at the sight they were being gifted with as they sat on the front sofa. Zoro, Ace and Law turned to each other in surprise, astonished in the other's reactions.

"Oh! Don't tell me…" Ace started, looking at Law and Zoro with eyes wide as saucers. "You guys have a thing for him too, don't you?"

Zoro grunted while Law returned his eyes to Sanji who was now teasing everyone by playing with his belt.

"How long have you known the cook? Three years? I've known him for eighteen now. Think you can beat that?" Zoro's confidence brimmed in his voice as he spoke to Ace who simply smirked at him.

"You haven't gotten him yet means you're already friendzoned. I however, stand to have a good chance seeing as to how we have been physical before." Law drawled, his eyes still fixed on the wanted blond who had finally started to unbuckle the sick length that kept his slacks up.

That made both Ace and Zoro laugh a little. "Yes, congratulations. You made him realize he was gay!" Ace chortled as Law started to blush, "You both are pathetic losers. We all know who he is actually going to end up with tonight!"

Zoro took Law's example and turned just in time to see Sanji unzipping the metal and show off the blond trail running down from his navel. "You live in a delusional world, Ace. He's your flatmate and ends up getting a new guy home at least twice a month. You're in no way luckier than us."

Sanji slowed his pace again as the beat slowed down, playing with the rim of his hat,eye closed and head thrown back, the cigarette now hanging seductively in between his fingers; lip half tucked between his teeth which released the abused flesh achingly, making a show of it, one hand trailing a line from between his contoured abs to grope his own member, issuing a collective intake of breath from the people collected around, his own gasp mingling between them.

"Fuck."  
"That's going to make me dream tonight."  
"I think I just partied in my pants."

Silence fell amongst the three for a moment before they chuckled together.

"You remember how tensed he used to be when he started out here?" Law asked, a soft smile tugging on his lips.

"God, yes. He was so tensed, it was almost cute." Ace muttered, Law's smile infecting his scowl.

"I can't believe he wore his chef whites to the stage," Zoro laughed "Never knew I had a kink for that till then."

"Yeah…"

Another bout of silence followed as they finally saw Sanji stand in nothing but a hat and his butt tight boxers, the ass a perfect curve and legs showing off the intricate toned muscles. He was a rather fine specimen, Sanji Noir was.

"I think I'm in love with him." Zoro sighed under his breath, shaking his head and turning away from the eye magnet. Both Law and Ace creaked their neck in their hurry to look at him.

"Fuck, Zoro, are you serious?" Ace whispered.

Zoro nodded as he stared at his feet, still refusing to look up.

Sanji looked down at his three friends from the ramp, his own eyes a little wide as he looked at Zoro shuffle his feet. He was no lip reader but he had seen the words being spoken in enough movies to know what Zoro might have said. For the first time on this stage, he paused in the act of removing the last piece of clothing and just stared at the mosshead, the finished cigarette falling from his lips on the tiled floor. He felt the blood run to his cheeks as his face and neck burned red. He turned around quickly, collecting his clothes and ran to the back rooms, much to the annoyance of the aroused viewers.

 _ **Let me know what you thought about it?  
To leave more tumblr prompts, my id is: zosanlaw**_


	2. Pour It Up 2

_**A/N:**_ _Guest said there was no grinding in the last chapter._

 _Also, a very Happy New Year! :D_

 _I dunno what to rate this chapter. I went through 20 moodswings when I wrote it._

 _ **Pour It Up 2**_

 _ **The One Where Sanji Realizes He's Not Straight**_

Sanji didn't know what was happening. Granted it had been a couple of months since he got laid, but he still wasn't desperate enough to get attracted to a man. And even if he had to, Law, his friend since high school, would have been last on the list. Yet, here he was, drunk and pushing a buzzed Law into his couch and straddling him with his long muscled legs, making movement impossible for the lower man without rubbing himself against him.

How had it started? Oh yeah, the men in the group had decided to go out for drinks. An hour at the bar and Zoro had already disappeared with a red haired guy who had definitely waxed his eyebrows off, Chopper was slumped on the bar counter, snoring away despite the music while Usopp tried poking him awake, giggling in his own drunken state, Luffy was grinding against a hot girl on the dance floor, looking like he had found his match for the night and Sanji was making really suggestive comments at Law who was looking at him with an amused smirk and actually laughed at a few of them. When a girl came to feel him up, he just ignored her, concentrating on Sanji instead.

It wasn't until Sanji just smashed their lips together that Law decided the blond was too drunk and pulled him out to drop him home. He obviously didn't expect Sanji to come onto him in the elevator, rubbing his clothed erection on Law's flaccid one as he attacked his neck. He also didn't expect the low raspy, ragged like a savage's, voice in his ear, telling him that Sanji needed this as he ground him again, causing his soft parts to go hard.

Now, Law was placing a hand on Sanji's shoulder to hold him away before he started kissing him again. He was bisexual, he never hid that fact from anyone. He was tall with skin tone resembling the creamiest Swiss chocolate and his eyes were hazel with a rare golden dominant. He dyed his hair a shade of blue that looked almost black unless you saw it under the sun and it went without saying that he had a gym membership. All in all, he was a catch and he knew it. It was a gift he completely depended on when he went to chat up with ladies or men. Wel, that and his gentleman's vocabulary.

But Sanji… Sanji was straight. Always had been. And Law never even dreamed about Sanji _that_ way despite him being achingly hot. He did remember Sanji telling him about a week ago that sex with ladies was getting difficult. He remembered him saying that he was frustrated about it and it had been a few months since a woman last turned him on.

"What are you doing, Sanji?" his voice came out heavy and low, turning Sanji on more than it should have.

The question was answered with a grind of those full hips against Law's, rubbing both their obnoxiously obvious hardness together, separated merely by two pieces of jean cloth. A voice left Law's throat and a mild blush crept up his neck as his back arched against his better judgement.

Sanji looked down as Law's eyes slid shut and the hold on his shoulders turned into clenching fists. He couldn't stop following the spread of color that started somewhere from below the grey shirt as he moved his hips again. Another moan, one that wasn't too stifled this time escaped the full lips and Sanji's mouth watered just looking at them. He set into a rhythm, wanting to see more of the lust filled eyes, see how the golden became a thin ring around blown pupils and a voice threatened to escape the parted lips with every rub.

This was a new territory. One he didn't think he would ever have to thread. But as Law's hands slipped down his shirt, the tingles from every spot he touched and every rub of his thumb sent shocks to his spine and a shiver to his brain. And this was when they weren't even undressed. He lowered himself, getting closer to the inviting lips, his hips not stopping.

The movement did affect him. His dick was hard and he knew he was already oozing precum. And it was painful. Tightly constricted in the confines of the rough jeans. Yet every grind made him gasp ever so slightly, the pleasure muted yet there. What really was setting the mood was Law's reaction to them. He looked sinfully hot. Flushed and gasping, lips dry yet supple and hands clenching on him like they were.

His hands travelled towards the centre of his chest and he started unbuttoning the shirt, revealing that skin underneath that made him want to lick it, kiss it… taste it.

And he did just that. The resistance removed from his shoulder, now a mere pull, he bent and placed his lips on top of Law's his hips and hands stilling in their movement for a moment before starting again, maybe a little more vigorously than before.

It wasn't really a kiss, just the gentle press of the soft skins together before Sanji moved to revere the corners of Law's lips. His dick was hurting with the friction, the cloth too harsh for the enthusiastic thrusts, biting into his member.

"Isn't this hurting you, Law?"

His hands slid down the toned abs as he whispered into the lips of the dark haired man under him, they found the button on the jeans and undid them with a little trouble and slipped his hand under the cloth.

And then he froze. The warmth surrounded his hand as he cupped it on the oddly bent erection, which yes, was probably hurting at being restrained in that angle. This was new. Fuck no. This was nothing like he imagined it would be. Hell! He hadn't even imagined anything remotely close to this, ever!

He was used to a soft curved surface with lips and warm wetness. Wetness that he usually dipped into before spreading the lips and working on the little bud. He was used to pushing his fingers inside the hotness and rotating them, thrusting them in, bending them to press on the smooth plush spot, feeling the walls clench a little. He was used to the grind on his palm as he worked on the inside, the hardness rubbing in whichever motion possible to get the action.

He was not used to the dry warm hardness and a… lump.

Law's fingers suddenly wrapped around his wrist and pulled, Sanji allowing him to do so in his haze, his eyes open wide and staring at a point next the Law's hair on his couch, his lips parted slightly, close to a pierced ear.

"Sanji?"

Law's voice sounded sure, back to normal, not the deep sultry tone it had dipped to just a minute ago. He did not know how to react. This was embarrassing. What was he thinking? He wasn't drunk enough to not know what he was doing. He was attracted to Law, there was no ignoring it but this was nothing he had prepared himself for.

"Hey," he felt soothing circles being rubbed into his back, the warmth from them welcome and reassuring, "Breathe, Sanji… It's alright. It happens."

He did what he was told, concentrating on the soothing murmurs in his ear as he started breathing roughly through his nose, the corner of his eyes starting to prick.

Just what the hell was he doing?

With Law?

He tried to push up when he realised he was still laying over his friend but found himself being held in a tight embrace.

"Law?" his voice came out croaked, in a way, "I don't know what…"

A warm chuckle rumbled from Law's chest and resonated in his, and he bristled a little from the act. Just what was so funny? His struggle to free himself increased and Law acted like a damn Devil's Snare and only held on to him tighter.

He finally stopped after about a minute, his hair tousled and falling in every direction as he _still_ straddled Law. It was a weirdly intimate position despite the fact that he could feel that they were both not in the mood anymore. He sighed, giving up. Law was stronger than him. There was no way he was going to be able to release himself.

"I'm sorry." he muttered into the couch.

"It's alright."

They stayed that way for a while, then,

"Does this mean I am gay?"

Law took a deep breath. He had been through this phase and Sanji and Ace had been there to help him keep his cool. It was probably the time to return the favour.

"It definitely makes you bi-curious."

Sanji shifted a little and so did Law such that they were practically cuddling on the couch. Sanji was still refusing to meet Law's eyes.

"I don't know what to think."

" You don't have to. Take it easy. You can always experiment later on."

Sanji nuzzled into the exposed chest and Law could feel his breath run on his skin. He pulled Sanji closer in a reassuring hug which the blond really appreciated.

It was exciting yet scary to know there were new possibilities to explore, and as his drunk hazed mind lulled him into sleep, he was thankful that it was Law who he had been attracted to and it was Law who was reassuring him right now.


End file.
